Smashers for Hier
by xLildrummerboyx
Summary: "Some have had some rocky beginnings, some not, but now they were all heroes." Master Hand has assembled an organization of the most elite heroes in the multiverse, and for a small fee, will send them to do whatever job needs to be done. Current Mission/Style: Broadened Horizons, Adventure/Humor
1. Prologue

***Cracks neck* I'm back from my hiatus, and in a brand new fandom :D Well, I hope to bring something new to the super smash table, in both ideas and style. This prologue is just a little taste of how I plan to write the story, the style of writing adapting to the style of characters and situation, and by no means staying consistent. However, unlike the prologue, it will remain consistent for a multitude of chapters, but I felt the need to give a sample on just what this story will hold!**

**_I don't own anything but my drumsticks and a copy of super smash!_  
**

Prologue

Master hand sighed in content as he polished another trophy. He ran the most successful business in the multiverse. Heroes, villains, small, large, meatheads, geniuses, powerhouses, acrobats, 2D, 3D, 4D, gods, rouges, he had everything. If something needed to be done, he would have a specialized team dispatched. Sure, the price was a bit higher, but if just anyone could afford his services than he would be spread far too thin.

Of course, anyone who wrote in could request a squad, sometimes the good side didn't have any money. As much as he liked these charity cases though, money and the need for it was a necessity, especially for a business like his. Sending mercenaries through dimensions wasn't cheep.

He took a look at his hall of trophies, extending in every way until it faded to blackness. Perhaps mercenary wasn't the correct term. They were all here for different reasons, adventure, money, power, because they thought they could help people, because they had nowhere else to go, freedom, but in the end none of them would leave if he cut all benefits. Some have had some rocky beginnings, some not, but now they were all heroes.

And well paid as well. That was always a plus. While he was sure some of them are getting a much lower salary, he was positive some were getting a much higher income than they ever imagined. And a free mansion to live in probably didn't hurt. He might doubt the salary, but he knew the mansion was better than any of them had.

The smash mansion held the most elite team assembled in the multiverse, and they have proven it time and time again.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A POOR EXCUSE FOR A PRINCESS!"

Zelda shrugged. "A princess should not loose her temper so easily, and certainly should not take criticism so badly."

Peach was fuming with anger. "Like you're a perfect princess! How many times has your kingdom fell into chaos?"

"Far less than yours should have," the Hyrulian replied simply. "You got kidnapped so often your kingdom learned to run itself without you. I am sorry, but that is kind of pathetic."

"YOUR ASKING FOR IT NOW MISSY!"

Suddenly they were both pushed onto the floor by a powerful force, and found themselves sliding several feet before skidding do a halt.

"Stop your incessant bickering, you're both giving me a headache."

They watched as the blue figure walked off, the simple grace in each step putting both princesses to shame.

"Is she really even a girl?" Peach huffed, her arms crossed.

"Samus is… unique," Zelda agreed. "But with that figure? She is certainly a girl."

* * *

"Good, now Alpha 27 B!"

Squirtle rushed forward, and responding to the well rehearsed code, Withdrew into his shell just in time to avoid the searing heat of the flames that couldn't make contact through the layer of water that the turtle constantly put around himself. As the behemoth stopped his fire breath in shock, the pokemon used a Water Gun to launch itself in the air and flowed evenly into an Aqua Tail that sent Bowser sprawling across the arena.

"I'm the pokemon master, never forget that," Red said simply. Bowzer, Captain falcon, Kirby, and Wario all groaned in acknowledgement. Both of the ice climbers were unconscious, and Olimar was staring in disbelief at his lost army of pikmen.

He smirked. "Come on guys, I didn't even pull out the big guns."

"Neither did they, you cocky brat," Snake growled from the door of the training room, "This is a training simulator, your not supposed to pull out all of your tricks in here."

Red met his eye. "If you can't apply your 'tricks' in a battle against your allies, than what makes you think you can pull them out against enemies of unknown abilities? Maybe you rely on the same tactics and don't need to practice new ones, but I have over four hundred pokemon, each with there own strengths, weaknesses, abilities, and limitations. I need to work every angle, and practice an infinite amount of combinations in order to be the winner every time. If I don't play to my strengths and find new ones, my weaknesses will show through."

Snake just growled, exiting the room.

* * *

Pit crossed his blades to block, but the blur just twisted, hitting him in the side. He was sent flying at mach speed, but before he could even think of how to slow himself down he was again attacked at hypersonic speeds, and was sent into the already destroyed floor.

His godly reflexes than kicked in, and he pulled out his mirror shield, sending the bullet of a hedgehog flying in a different direction. Showing his own supernatural speed, he was immediately on one knee, firing arrows in volleys of four, one between each finger.

Sonic laughed at the challenge, rushing between them as if they were stationary, sending pit's head into the ground with a powerful ax kick. The angle's wings suddenly materialized, knocking sonic into the air with a florish of movement. He had no hesitation in using the bought time to pull his head out of the ground, immediately finding the hedgehog. The two had a stare down, pit gasping for breath while sonic was barely panting.

"Great job keeping up!" Sonic congratulated, "now you ready for the next level?"

Pit gulped. "The next level?"

"That's right, here I come!"

Pit couldn't even process movement before he had a foot planted in his face.

_Train with sonic they said. You can take him they said._

He coughed up blood as the sphere of pain collided with his solar plexus.

_You're a deity, your practically invulnerable they said._

He collided with the wall; the gashes from Sonic's hardened quills letting crimson blood run down his abdomen.

_Plus you drew the short straw._

"I hate the short straw," He whined, before he lost consciousness from another hypersonic kick to the temple.

* * *

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"Fox?"

"Yes Falco?"

"We've been sitting here for three hours."

"Were meditating, training our mind."

"."

"."

"Fox?"

"Yes Falco?"

"What made you think this was a good idea?"

"There doing it, and there some of the strongest fighters."

"."

"."

"Fox?"

"Yes Falco?"

"Ness, Lucas, and Lucario are all psychic."

"And?"

"… Do you really think that this is benefiting us the same way it is them?"

"Get to the point Fal-"

"GET OUT AND LET US MEDITATE!" The three psychics raged at the same time.

* * *

Pikachu lay sprawled out on top of the mansion. It was a nightly ritual for him, gazing at the constellations. They were different than from where he had come from, so he had made up his own patterns across the heavens. Just off the end of the great frying pan there was the baby doll, and the end of the doll's arm there was a Serviper attacking a Zangoose.

He closed his eyes. Everything was different from twenty years ago, when his trainer had died. It wasn't from any pokemon or criminal organization, but age. It was a terrible fate that awaited many pokemon, for most had a much longer lifespan than there trainers. Pikachu however, was lucky to have met him at the tender age of ten, and traveled with him since.

He had seen a lot in his time. Fights, love, hate, war, peace, wins, losses, trials, errors, redemption, cruelty, sacrifice, and infinitely more. He remembered his trainer be granted the title of pokemon master on his thirty fourth birthday, and the giant party that was accompanied by tears of joy and triumph. He remembered his trainer's wedding, to the world's top coordinator no less. Than, he remembered when he had taken the title of world's strongest pokemon. He had never seen his trainer that happy, not on his wedding day or during his own initiation into history.

But, at the age of seventy two, he had one day gone to sleep and simply never woke up. He had gone peacefully, his heart simply gave out. One too many pumps of heroism sent through his system.

For a while, he simply lived with his trainer's wife, until she too passed away only a year later. Her only request was that he didn't make the same mistake as them, and he start a family. He had accepted her requests, and eventually met another Pikachu from Hoen. They had settled down in the one place he felt like he needed to be.

He never really figured out how long he had stayed at the graves, which proudly stood beside one another on top of a grassy hill, but he knew that they had eventually earned the title of 'guardian' by the townsfolk. Eventually, Red, the newest pokemon master, had heard legends of him, and attempted to capture him. He was far from the first, but he was the most admirable. However, he had failed along with everyone else.

He remembered vividly having an egg, and the Pichu that came from it. Eventually, he too had left, on his own adventure. And, as it would so happen, his wife left him, agitated that he wouldn't evolve into a Raichu. It was than that he joined Master Hand, and became one of the original eight members of the company. He had many memories of the place, but none rivaling the time when his son had joined briefly.

Eventualy, he left yet again. But, it had turned out it was because he had his own trainer that he was taking care of, and was on his way to becoming the greatest contest pokemon in the world. He had forbidden his son from staying.

After all, nothing could compare to his time with Ash Ketchum.

**A/N**

**I hate racking up the word count with these notes, but a bit of an explanation on how this will go is necessary. They a team of four-five will be sent out on a mission, and it will have it's own style to accompany it. After all, a team of Peach, Jigglypuff, Wario, and Olimar babysitting shouldn't be written the same as Snake, Ike, Lucario, and Samus on the front lines of a war. Please review and tell me what you all think!**

**And for those of you wondering, yes, I like pokemon quite a bit. But in my defense, it was my entire childhood, and a nice hobby that I got _very _good at before retiring.  
**

**Any questions, comments or concerns, please leave in review or shoot a PM, if not, than please leave a review anyways!  
**


	2. Broadened Horizons - Ch 1: Briefing

**Surprised I updated so quickly? Well, so am I :P But it's winter break, so I have free time galore, and this story just seems to write itself!  
**

**Broadened Horizons: Chapter 1  
**

Master Hand loved exploring. It was one of his favorite things to make people do. An exploration team going into a dark and dangerous jungle to guard some map makers seemed right to him for a charity case.

The headmaster of the mansion hummed to himself as he began to assemble a team in his mind. Ice Climbers would love a chance to explore again, they were on the team. Besides, there survival skills and knowledge were phenomenal, and there ability to drop the temperature would be useful in the tropics. Donkey Kong would help as well, he grew up in the jungle and would most likely be sufficient on his own. Yoshi likewise, he was more than capable of surviving, and showed his ability in defending the helpless when he saved Mario as a baby. Finally, Link has shown his astonishing ability to make it through any and every situation unscathed, and his plethora of talents and equipment would be useful to say the least. But seeing how this was merely exploration, Toon Link would be much more fitting.

He moved his finger to the intercom, freezing just short of it. There was one more smasher who he would trust this to on his own in his sleep.

Red

Red was a prodigy rivaling Ness and Lucas, and he spent years on his own simply wondering and becoming stronger, and although most of the time it was on well known trails, he often veered off to explore on his own. This little expedition would be a joke to him, especially given his new strength and company. Plus, his analyses of new opponents was only surpassed by Samus, and even then mainly due to the Scan Visor. Although it probably wouldn't be needed, it was a skill he definitely wanted on the team if he was sending them into uncharted territory. Above all else however, he had gotten uptight in his time here, perhaps a little fresh air would do him some good.

"Would Red, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Toon Link, and Ice Climbers please report for a mission?"

Ooh, this was exciting! He had the urge to join them, but fought it down. This was neither the time nor place. Maybe he would have them bring a video camera so he could relive there adventures!

A giant quill appeared in his hand as he wrote back to the mapmakers, saying he had a perfect team for them, and they would be over in no time.

As he signed with a flourish, the quill and paper vanished into with a mini explosion of white smoke. It was than that Yoshi scampered through the doorway, taking a quick glance around the room before curling up and falling asleep instantly.

Toon link was the next in, his eyes taking in every part of the room upon entry. Many friends have told him that his office was rather luxurious. Although the opposite wall was completely made of a single balcony, it was made of hundreds of panels, making up dozens of shapes from a mushroom to the tri-force. Each wall on either side of the rectangular room could accurately be described as giant bookcases, filled to the brim with everything from knowledge on machinery and geography to novels that told stories of knights and wizards. There was of course a rather plush chair, resting just behind the neatly organized giant teacher's desk that sat in the middle of the room.

Link, after his initial sweep of the room, took on his normal cheery pretense and rushed to tackle the sleeping green dinosaur, who yelled in annoyance and shock.

Red was the next in, who simply regarded the roughhousing green smashers before choosing a piece of wall to lean against. Master Hand found this peculiar, usually only the most serious and danger wary members adopted this habit, and the pokemon trainer had seemed so carefree when he had been recruited.

The Ice Climbers were next in, and upon seeing Link riding a protesting Yoshi, nodded to each other before charging forward and jumping on the mortified dinosaur. Master Hand would have grinned if he had a mouth, there was something amusing about three laughing figures dog-piled on a Yoshi that was clawing at the marble floor in hopes of escaping the youngsters.

A fifth time, the door opened, and DK had to turn sideways to get his massive shoulders through the doors. The monstrous gorilla roared and charged, picking up all the four smashers, putting them on his shoulders before running around in circles.

Master Hand chuckled, while Red simply watched with a straight face.

"Can we get this briefing under way?" the pokemon master asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"Of course," The hand replied, reappraising the trainer. Had he really changed so much in his time at the mansion? Regardless, the others seemed to get the hint, lining up before his desk, obediently waiting for the mission details.

"You are all going on an expedition to the tropics to help the map makers Scott and Jen get a general idea of the area. They have stressed that they don't know what will be in the jungle, and that they will need the best explorers we have, and I feel that the six of you will be more than sufficient. It should be an easy mission, just make sure they don't stub there toe or anything. Any questions?"

"What kind of a mapmaker maps a jungle?" Red asked.

Master Hand considered this. "One in need of an unmapped area to map I suppose."

Nana raised her hand. "Why are you sending us where its hot?"

Master Hand would have blinked if he had eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Popo continued, "The tropics usually don't have much _ice_ for the _ice_ climbers to work with, does it?"

Again, he hadn't thought of that. "I'm sorry for the oversight, will you still take the mission, or should I get someone else? Maybe Diddy or Pikachu?"

"Pikachu would kick ass," Red offered.

"Were fine," They both said at the same time.

"Good, although I wouldn't worry too much about fighting equipment, I would take all the traveling equipment you have. Now, you guys leave at six o' clack tomorrow, so get to sleep early and gear up for an expedition!" the disembodied hand said happily.

* * *

Toon Link was first in the teleporter room, as usual. It was an odd place really, something out of one of the sci-fi movies that Ness sometimes watched. The place, in sharp contrast to the rest of the mansion, was strictly business. The floor and walls were made entirely of metal plates, forming a near perfect cube of a room. The only exeptions to the perfections were six cylinder capsules that were spread across the room. These were the teleporters that sent heroes through time and space, to all that were in need.

Soon, Red entered the room, and honoring his own tradition, released the team he would be taking on the mission so his allies would know his abilities.

Machamp, Sandslash, Empoleon, Tropius, Noctowl, and Houndoom, not what he would have chosen, but he wasn't much of a pokemon kind of guy. Yoshi was the next in, but he kept a wary eye on Link after yesterday's incident. He snickered, making the dinosaur take an extra few steps away. Nana and Popo came in next, hefting there giant hammers over there shoulders. DK came in immediately behind them, again having to turn slightly to get through the doorway.

"What time is it?" Popo asked no one in particular.

"Five forty seven," Red replied after looking at his wrist, "Master Hand said six, so we should probably get in the transporters in a few minutes." With that, he recalled his team, with the exception of Noctowl. "Hoot when it fifty five," he told the bird who nodded.

A short silence followed, but it was quickly broken by Link.

"What are your guys thoughts on the mission?" He asked.

"Easy," The Ice Climbers replied in unison, while DK and Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about that," Red said seriously, "Why would mapmakers map a jungle, and furthermore why would they request a top of the line mercenary company to defend them? I hope you guys are ready for something big."

"Isn't that what you said about the birthday party, and brought that dragon thing that made all the little kids cry?" Nana asked.

"It didn't help that you kept shouting 'Gary, Chomp!' either," Popo agreed.

"Garchomp!" Red shot back, "It's his name! And who heirs mercenaries for a kids seventh birthday?!"

"We were clowns, it was in the job description," Nana replied with a giggle.

"Ok, that was one time," Red muttered.

"What about when we were on the boat, and you brought a whale that beached both us and the boat until?" Link continued.

"Twice," He admitted.

"Yoshi!" The green dinosaur pressed.

"Ok, that's just low!" the trainer shouted back.

"You did _what!_" Nana laughed.

"I can see it," Link snickered.

"Yoshi!" The yoshi agreed

"We agreed to keep that a secret!" The trainer bellowed at Mario's steed who smiled widely.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Popo said in awe.

"Shut up all of you!" He screamed, only causing them to laugh harder. "Children, can't take anything seriously," He muttered to himself, before he heard his pokemon hoot.

"Time to go," he said in relief, withdrawing his Noctowl before climbing into one of the pods. It was rather roomy; all of the pods were designed to fit anyone, including DK, Dedede, and Bowzer, so he fit in easily.

Everyone filed into there own chambers, taking Red's departure as a cue. Once they were all in, they waited patiently for there mission to begin. After a few minutes, they were surrounded by a bright white light, followed by a sudden feeling of nausea. In an instant, there was a sensation of there stomachs being pulled through there mouths as they vanished from the plane of reality.

**Team: Red, Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Donkey Kong, Yoshi**

**Genre: Adventure/Humor  
**

**A/N Tell me what you think about my take on the characters, It ended up a bit more comedic than I intended, but I just went with it :P On another note, if you can't tell, theres going to be quite a few OCs on their missions, so if anyone wants one of theirs included, send it in via PM or review and I'll do as little tinkering as possible to fit them into the story before adding them to the next mission's cast!  
**

******Any questions, comments or concerns, please leave in review or shoot a PM, if not, than please leave a review anyways!**


	3. Broadened Horizons - Ch 2: Scott & Jen

**Sorry for the delay, I have quite a busy life! I will do my best to prevent this from happening in the future.  
**

**Broadened Horizons: Chapter 2: Scott & Jen**

Red felt his gut snap into place, and looked down to find he was free falling into a grassy plane. He bent his legs upon landing, absorbing most of the impact, and saw the other smashers do the same. They may be children, but they were well trained children.

He immediately let his eyes roam across the field, his easily finding a couple around twenty years old who were blinking in disbelief at seeing people appear out of mid air. He straightened his back, dusted off his perfectly clean outfit, and began to make his way over.

"Hey Yoshi… you should let me ride you!" Toon Link 'suggested'. Red closed his eyes and pretended not to hear. He couldn't believe they were doing this! In front of the clients!

He suddenly heard the familiar sound of Yoshi swallowing an enemy, followed by muffled screaming from the Hyrulian hero. Red nearly face palmed. So much for first impressions.

The couple got up and approached the team. The male stuck his hand out, which Red shook. He was on the tall side, with curly blond hair, while the girl was about Red's height with light blue hair. They were both wearing what looked like hiking gear, and had matching yellow backpacks.

"Hey there," The guy greeted, "My name is Scott, and this is my girlfriend Jennifer-"

"Jen," she corrected.

"Jen," he agreed, "So… can we help you?

"Yea, I think your dinosaur just ate your kid," Jen pointed out while stairing over his shoulder.

"I'm trying not to look," He muttered, "Anyways, were the smashers that Master Hand sent to protect you while making your map."

The two immediately started glairing at him.

"Your telling me that the best an interdeminsinal mercenary company can send is a fourteen year old, two eskimos, a monkey, and a little dinosaur eating a littler kid?" Jen asked seriously.

"I get it, we don't seem like much," Red agreed, looking back finally to see Toon Link finally poke his head out from Yoshi's mouth, taking giant gulps of air before being slurped back in. "Ok, we look really pathetic," He amended, focusing back on the clients, "But were actually some of the most skilled survivors in the multiverse."

"Have you ever stopped a raging Rhinosatops mid charge?" Scott asked seriously.

"I don't know what that is," Red replied honestly.

"A twenty ton, thirty foot tall and forty foot long creature that demolishes all that gets in it's way during a charge," Jen raged, "I don't know where you come from, but around here, going into the jungle is a serious thing! There are the Guardians and the Map Makers, who find dangerous ruins and make a map for Adventurers to follow. It just so happens that our guardians didn't make it out last time, and our Adventurers are impatient bastards that can't go two weeks without killing a mummy, or whatever they find in those ruins!"

Red blinked. "I think that would have been useful to put in the request to Master Hand," Red replied lamely. "You probably would have gotten a much more mature and advanced team. As it is, he thought we were just babysitting."

Scott paled. "So we have a bunch of rookies?"

"Not quite," Red replied with a smirk, pulling out a pokeball, releasing Houndoom.

"Flamethrower," He directed, and the bloodhound wasted no time releasing a jet of fire from his jaws that decimated a huge line of the field's grass.

"Not bad," Scott admitted, impressed.

"Yea, not a bad field fire," Jen agreed, her nose up in the air.

"Surf," Red commanded in reply, sending out Empolion, who sent a tidal wave that doused the fire instantly.

"So one of them isn't completely useless," Jen admitted while Red withdrew his pokemon, "But that's still quite a bit of dead weight."

Suddenly, Link broke free of Yoshi's mouth, bouncing off his hand and performing three back flips before landing easily.

"I'm going to ride you!" He shouted, and Yoshi retaliated by hurling several eggs at him in rapid succession. Link yelped, hurling his boomerang, causing a tornado that sent the projectiles flying in every direction.

"That's it, get ready," Link shouted as he drew the master sword, and the two rushed the now charging dinosaur. Nana and Popo nodded to each other, and just before the two green fighters collided, they blew ice cold wind that froze them in mid jump. Donkey Kong calmly walked over and hefted the giant sculpture over one shoulder, and the three finally decided to join the clients and the pokemon trainer in conversation.

"Are we ready to go?" The Ice Climbers asked in unison, while Donkey Kong dropped the huge chunk of ice in a cloud of dust. Scott and Jen merely looked at each other.

"Is it always this hot in the tropics?" Nana complained, causing everyone but her fellow Ice Climber to sigh.

"Yes," Scott replied again, than turned to Donkey Kong "Honestly, who would send Eskimos to the tropics?"

The ape shrugged, not able to communicate well, even if he had been able to see the logic master hand had been following. Instead of paying attention to there client however, he scanned the canopy of trees above them, looking for any danger.

"Why don't you take off your jackets?" Link suggested helpfully.

The two gasped in unison, as if insulted.

"These are a right of passage where we come from," Popo explained to the confused Hyrulian, "Ice Climbing can only be done by those with parkas like these, only adventurers who journey up the mountain can wear them, and removing them unnecessarily is in insult to our people."

"Right of passage or not, you two will get heat stroke," Red callously stated, "Take them off."

"Cold," Jen commented, seeing there hurt expressions. She than snickered. "Haha… Cold."

Suddenly, the earth began shaking, and all the color drained from the map makers' faces.

"You've got to be kidding me," Scott complained, "Now?"

Jen looked down in despair, "The odds…"

"What is it?" Red demanded.

"A Rhinosatops," Scott muttered in disbelief, "But… theres no way that they could have migrated this way…"

Red smirked, "Let us take care of this."

He released his Machamp, who looked towards the source of vibrations.

"Stop it," he commanded simply.

Withen seconds, there was a huge dinosaur looking creature than burst through the foliage. Colossal in size, it was a eerie cross between a rhinosorus, triceratops, and an alligator, and was headed right towards the group.

DK and Machamp rushed forward, simultaneously grabbing it in an attempt to halt it's movement, but only succeeded in being carelessly tossed to either side. It's beeline towards the clients seemed imminent, until an arrow pierced into it's eye, causing it to roar in pain and thrash it's head and take off in a random direction.

Link already had another arrow knocked, and was ready when it circled around, charging again, dark purple fluid flowing from it's punctured eye. The green clad warrior let the arrow fly, but the beast was now thrashing it's head so badly that it bounced harmlessly off it's skin.

The Ice Climbers grunted in unison, tying there safety line tight around two ancient trees, creating a trip wire fit for a giant. Or a Rhinosatops.

The monster tripped, but was skidding directly towards Scott and Jen with an increasingly large build up of dirt in front of it.

An egg rolled to them quickly, and Yoshi popped out, planting a foot on there chests and shot both them and himself shooting in opposite directions by kicking off. The beast tried to get up, but DK was immediately in front of it's now vulnerable form, and shoved his fist into the still good eye socket up to his shoulder.

"Amazing," Scott marveled, as the ape removed his now purple arm from the medium, "You guys actually managed to kill one of the most dangerous creatures in the world!"

"No thanks to Red," Nana giggled.

He looked like he was about to protest but never got the chance. A second Rhinosatops appeared out of nowhere, and head butted Link with enough force to send him straight through the tree tops, but not before the Ice Climbers managed to get a rope around his foot, but only succeeded in being drug through the canopy as well. The beast turned an eye on Yoshi next, who nodded towards DK before running into the jungle with him, the beast following.

"Well," Jen commented, looking at the wreckage and overturned trees, and their now only bodyguard, "That was unexpected."

**Team: Red, Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Donkey Kong, Yoshi**

**Genre: Adventure/Humor  
**

**A/N I'd like to hear back about what I did with the ice climbers there, I saw them as a rather undeveloped characters, so I had a little fun :P  
**

******Any questions, comments or concerns, please leave in review or shoot a PM, if not, than please leave a review anyways!**


	4. Broadened Horizons - Ch 3: Yoshi & DK

**_A quick shoutout to the two reviewers MetallicaKnight and Twilit Smash Nova, It's cool to see my story is being enjoyed!_**

**_Twilit: I intend to give every character some love, and I hope I got the homophones right this time!  
_**

**_MetallicaKnight: There mission 6 will be completely written like that already being written, I encourage you to read it when it comes out!  
_**

**_To answer the PM I got: This random world of mapmakers and monsters is completely my own, and is not owned by Nintindo. However, there will be times when there will be a familiar setting.  
_**

**Broadened Horizons: Chapter 3: DK and Yoshi**

Had they really thought this was a good idea?

Yoshi and Donkey Kong were rushing through the forest at top speed, dodging through the undergrowth like never before, but the monster was _still_ after them! However, there objective had been achieved, there clients were safe. Sort of, they were alone with Red.

As powerful as Red was, his arrogance and ego prevented him from reaching his full potential. Yoshi acknowledged the fact that he was the only smasher ever to defeat Sonic in a fair fight, there was simply no denying that his limits were near non-existent. However, if he only ever uses a tenth of his abilities, than someone at there full potential will win every time. It's the name of the game. It doesn't matter how strong you are, but who is stronger at that given point in time, given those conditions, and given the amount of effort that is put in.

The dinosaur was broken from his thoughts when DK shouted to draw his attention to an upcoming cliff. The two shared a look of understanding, neither of them could take on the monster that was chasing them, but maybe a fall could.

Given the conditions of being with Donkey Kong, running towards a cliff, against a monster who seems to love beelines, they could win. That if of course, they were at there best and the beast wasn't.

As they approached the drop off, the green dinosaur grabbed Donkey Kong with his tongue and pulled him into his mouth before jumping straight off. He looked down, fearfully taking in the drop that seemed to go on for miles. However, he had been in worse situations with Mario, so he managed to keep his cool as he kicked his feet so quickly that he went upward into the sky. He than twisted, just fast enough to see the pre-historic being blindly run off the cliff in a attempt to catch them.

Yoshi didn't let that fool him into a sense of safety; he was still off a cliff with a great ape in his mouth.

Unable to flutter kick any longer, he spat out DK as far as he could towards the ledge, trusting him to come up with a plan.

He didn't know what plan he expected, but his eyes were suddenly watering up in pain as his partner held onto his tongue, spinning around in a helicopter like motion that threw the dinosaur around helplessly in giant circles. After what seemed like hours, he was smashed brutally into the side of the cliff, which he held onto for dear life. But it immediately got infinitely harder as the half ton animal swung on his tongue like a vine, impacting with the wall with enough force to knock his partner from his handhold. The tank of a smasher caught his partner while keeping his grip with one hand, and began his climb back to the jungle.

It was quick work with DK, the rocks were far from smooth, and he was a talented climber to say the least. They soon pulled over the edge of the cliff, both collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. Suddenly, DK began laughing, but before Yoshi could figure out why, he had joined in.

They both simply laughed into a cloudless sky.

* * *

This was definitely it. There was no mistaking the traces of fighting that were here, including a corpse of the slain Rhinosatops. There was something missing however: Red and there clients. The overconfident child had gone on without them!

Yoshi snarled, pacing back in forth, as DK began looking around for any way that he could track them. The idiot, not even Mario was that reckless! There was simply no way that he could ensure Scott and Jen's safety alone. The patches of sunlight through the canopy suddenly seemed to grow, causing both of the smashers to look up in surprise.

Yoshi closed his eyes in concentration. What had Red's team been? There was that four armed thing, an owl, an armored penguin, a dog, a porcupine and a giraffe plant thing…

He suddenly smiled, as the ground suddenly had tremors run through it. So he had stopped holding back. He had once been on a mission with the trainer in a desert, and he had explained that fire attacks became twice again as powerful in strong sunlight, and some of his plant plokemon had transferred the sun's energy directly into a beam of destruction.

The clients would be just fine until they got there.

A sudden realization hit him. Link!

In the last moments of the fight, he had taken an awesome hit that had sent him flying. He glanced at the forest floor, finding the area where the most sun was coming through, and traced where it was coming from to find the direction Link and the Ice Climbers had been sent. At the precise moment he turned to have his partner follow him, the ape motioned that he had picked up on there trail.

Yoshi was torn, although Red was capable of holding his own, would he? If he needed assistance, or a wake up slap, he would need them there. But Link could be in critical condition, and although the Ice Climbers undoubtedly knew first aid they were completely uneducated in herbology and wouldn't be able to do too much. Growing up in the jungle, he and DK knew the basic uses of common plants and how to identify useful ones, and could very well make the difference between life and death.

Yoshi made the call, he directed DK to go to the clients while he went towards Link. If it were anyone else he wouldn't trust them to go through this jungle alone, but DK, just like him, had grown up in a jungle that was plenty dangerous.

The ape hesitated, but nodded. Yoshi was one of the most experienced smashers, and had been in life threatening situations longer than most had been alive. Heck, not even Mario could compare. He didn't have any formal training, in any field, but that much experience usually came out at times where it was needed the most, and was always right.

The two took off in opposite directions, each trusting the other to make it back more or less unscathed.

* * *

Scott could only watch in awe at the display of power. The small team of pokemon had just done the impossible, and had stopped, not one, but three tribes of Tentras. As the plant creatures had advanced towards them, Sandslash had used Earthquake shatter the tectonic plate they were on, and had formed hill beneath them by smashing them together. Empolion had followed up by freezing the slope with an Ice Beam, while Sandslash used dig to make tunnels and weaken the hill.

During that, Tropius had used Sunny Day, while Houndoom used Nasty Plot, which Noctowl had copied with Mirror Move. The Tentras had nearly made there way up the slippery hill, when all hell broke out. Houndoom had unleashed jets of flames that incinerated all it came in contact with, while Tropius unleashed a Solar Beam that was copied by Noctowl.

The raw destruction had been terrifying, the monsters hadn't stood a chance, nor had the surrounding forest. But it had also worked as a defensive measure, the ice covering the hill side had melted and had made the slope a series of mudslides and pitfalls that fell into the tunnels that Sandslash had made. They were unreachable, untouchable, immortal.

Scott had never seen so much destruction, and Red did it all with a straight face, none of his Pokemon breaking a sweat.

In an instant, it was all over. The forest had been replaced by ash and craters four hundred meters in every direction, and there was hardly a trace of any tribes of Tentras, some of the most dangerous plants in existence.

* * *

The Popo entered the cave with fish, to see Nana feeding the small fire. His gave immediately went to Link, who they had bandaged up as much as they could.

He had gotten off lucky, the attack had hit his shield which had used its magical properties to nearly negate the damage. However, he had still been sent flying to the top of the mountain, which they had apparently been at the base of during the fight. As much as it was the Ice Climber's territory, they knew more than anyone just how bad that was.

He had six shattered ribs, three fractured, a cracked skull, broken arms and legs, and cuts bruises to spare. It was a devastating condition, especially in the tundra, where the body couldn't afford to spend it's energy on anything but survival.

He was loosing heat, and fast, he needed calories. His thin cartoon body had virtually no fat however, and eating would be risky with such injuries. They had used every trick up there sleeve, freezing shut cuts, realigning the bones, even moving the cold air around him elsewhere, but they really couldn't get there hopes too high.

No smasher had ever died on a mission, and they were going to do everything they could to keep it that way.

**A/N**

**Team 1: Red/Scott/Jen  
**

**Team 2****(Split up)**: Yoshi & DK  


**Team 3: Ice climbers & Link(Critical condition)  
**

**Any questions, comments or concerns, please leave in review or shoot a PM, if not, than please leave a review anyways!  
**


End file.
